


Logan angst: the pirate life for thy

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Logan is kidnapped from the pirate ship he worked on by Remus' crew, will he escape to be with his brothers again or will Remus keep him as his own living toy?no sexual content just implied!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Logan angst: the pirate life for thy

request by: IAmAMultiShipperKindOfGal (3/10)

________________________________________________________________________

logan sighed as he finished looking over the traded good listing them all down on a piece of parchment. he had worked on the ship for around 3 years at this point. He wanted to go home, see Patton, Roman and Virgil his younger brothers. he had missed Roman's 14th birthday and Virgil's 10th. Patton had also started to work. He had been shown that they could care for themselves looking after there few animals and there garden back home. He was in a high education before his mother and father died, but he had to give that up in order to look out for his younger brothers. Patton was now working in the local pub, as he told Logans in his last letter, and he appreciated that he really did but he wished he could finish his education and get a better job on the mainland and look after his family though that. Instead, he had to settle for a job on a pirate trading ship. he was always good with numbers and tracing thing and marking actual values for things so this job was pretty much made or him. He wasn't in a high rank though. so he had to prove his worth to the crew.

He made enough money and sent it all to his brother back home so they could look after themselves. He kept enough to survive when they stopped at first since he had to use the money for food but once he gained the captain's trust he sent it all since he was given a small amount to eat when they stopped. 

His life was alright on the ship, he would do his job making prices for things that were trading in and trading with other people for a much higher price or a much higher priced object. 

__________

That whats life was like before the attack anyway. Its been around 3 months if Logan remembered correctly since the ship was attacked. everyone was dead... well except Logan who has now been taken hostage by the 'dorks' who is an infamous pirate group lead by non-other then Remus Prince. Logan's ship had been taken captive by the pirate ship, they had killed off the rest of the crew but had for some reason kept Logan alive. He was kept as a server of shorts for the captain who claimed to need more 'companionship and was given an outfit that pretty much covered noting, it was a plain old T-shirt and a blue skirt. For some reason, the main place he had to clean was the captain's study. When he went to clean almost always the captain would be sitting at his desk just watching logan when he thought he couldn't see. 

That was until today... Logan had gone about his normal chores making food for the ship with the other captives in the early morning, then swabbing the deck, then he was escorted to the captain's quotes instead of his study like normal. Logan was confused at first but when he was shoved in and his hands were tied up and he was then gagged. they left him there tied up and alone wondering if he had done something wrong. he couldn't think of anything that would make them have a need to punish him but he had to have done something. What he couldn't put a reason to was why he was escorted here. 

When the door opened and Remus walked in smirking Logan knew he was in trouble... and the words he said only confirmed it "oh, Logie, all tied up for me-" he kneeled down and grabbed his chin "let's have some fun~"...

__________

Logan had tried to escape several times but had no luck. they had shored at a coastal town not too far from where his brothers where. Logan was tied to the bed stripped of all his clothes left in only a pair of pants which nearly covered anything and his gag. He wanted to go home to his brothers. Remus had used him as his personal sex toy pretty much. He was currently out getting stock for the ship since he needed to get a list so the ship was somewhat unguarded. 

Logan was currently trying to cut the rope with the sharp post of the bed. if he could only cut one of his hand's bonds then he could untie the knots and grab some clothes and level. He kept moving the rope slowly and carefully cutting the rope...

__________

Logan had got out of the ropes. he had grabbed some clothes from the draws and quickly and quietly got off the boat... However, he didn't get far before the 'duke', as Remus liked to call himself, found out about his escape and had his men search the town. 

He was currently hidden in an alleyway near the coast, he hadn't gotten far before he overheard one of Remus' men was looking for his asking a salesman if he had seen someone who had looked like him. All Logan thought about was getting back to his brothers, back to the only family he had left. "oh logie~" he turned to see the 'duke' looking down at him which made him crawl backwards until he hit a wall "oh, you thought you could escape me, Logie?" Logan looked at him fear clearly in his eyes as Remus smirked down at him. Then Remus spoke "maybe its time to train you into my pet~," he said before Logan was knocked out...

he woke up back in the bed but his ropes had been replaced with chains and cuffs. Logan let the tears stream down his face once again from the pain he felt knowing he couldn't get out of these... he would never see his brothers again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is request 3/10 from IAmAMultiShipperKindOfGal. I hope you all enjoyed this story, sorry for leaving for a while. Updates will be slow for a while since I'm waiting on an appointment to get my issue sorted out since iv had some issues presently and they affect my ability to control the wrists and writing is difficult at the moment. most of my time is going into catching up on missed school work. ~jj2003


End file.
